Love Is No Truth Or Dare
by safeandsound12
Summary: Modern day. Katniss and the gang play truth or dare. PeetaxKatniss, FinnickxAnnie, MarshallxClove. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my 4th Fanfiction so please reveiw and favourite. I will update reguarly. This story is just basically truth or dare. And also, there will be no Cato/Clove, no Madge/Gale no thresh/rue becuase the characters that are meant to be will stay, i hate maddge and gale togther. PLEASE READ!**

"Brainless! Come one were going!" Johanna shouted from the living room.

I groaned and fastened the hairtie around the end of my braid, checking in the mirror one last time. I slipped on shorts with the panem flag on it and a light green tank top and rushed down the stairs to find johanna.

"Finally, brainless, took you long enough" She says

"Shut up Jo, i wasn't going to go in my pj's, now was i?" I scowl

"So while you were at it you straightend your hair, applied lipgloss and foundation" She says.

"Exactly" I say as we walk out the door.

Jo and i have always had an on and off relationship. We always snap at each other but we dont really care. We're alike. I met her on the first day of school while i was in line with my father.

_"Hi girl, im johanna" She says._

_I couldn't hear her and continued to softley sing a song my father taught me._

_"Hey girl!" She yells in my ear_

_"Ow! What was that for" I scowl_

_"You know, i think im going to call you brainless" She says_

So thats our history. We never manage to break as friends, cause we dont care what we say or do.

"So Kat, hows life" She says

"Why do you always ask that question!" I say, rolling my eyes

"Cause i can, deal with it" She laughs. This is what i mean. We dont care.

Jo and i were invited to a party. When i mean party, i mean just a bunch of friends hanging out. I hate parties, but this was an exception becuase i wanted to go. When i mean i wanted to go, i mean jo threatned to throw an axe at me in my sleep.

Finnick's house is right around the corner from Jo's, so thats why i pratically live at Jo's house. Finnick has a 'party' every weekend so i just sleep at Johannas and go there. Our whole group always go. Annie has to, she's Finnick's girlfriend, so she does live there since her parents passed away a few years ago. Peeta and Delly are twins and always go becuase finnick is Peeta's best friend. Gale goes becuase peeta and finnick is his bestfriends, Madge goes becuase Delly goes, Clove goes becuase Madge goes, Cato goes becuase Gale goes, Marvel goes becuase Cato goes Johanna goes becuase she lives close and i go becuase im threatened.

Jo and i enter through the door which is always open and find the whole grop waiting in finnicks bedroom.

"Too you long enough" Says finnick

"Thats what i said" Johanna groans and sits next to him.

"Not my fault people" I say and sit next to Gale, becuase there is practically no more roo,. I cant say i dont like gale but i cant say i like him. He's flirty, seductive and i cant stand that.

"Hey Catnip" Gale says

"Hawthorne" I say back

"Aww come on Catnip" He says smiling." you can call me Gale, i dont bite. Unless you want me too, of course"

I pout." I'm good Hawthorne" I say

"I love it when you get all hard to get" He laughs.

"No, this is just me" I smirk and turn away.

"You look hot" He says in my ear." After this, we can go to my place..."

I stare at him. "I word Gale. NEVER" I say

"Be that way, but one way or another, i ALWAYS get what i want"

"Leave her alone Gale, she's not one of your customers" Finnick laughs

"Who can resist this" Gale says back and shows his muscles.

"Obviously she can" Someone says.

Peeta. Let him save the day.

"Were gonna start anway" He says

"What are we playing" Madge says.

"Truth or Dare" Annie smilies.

I sighn. I hate truth or dare. One way or another, someone kisses another.

"Ok, i'll start" Finnick says as he spins the bottle.

It lands on Cato. Finnick smiles.

"Truth, Dare, double dare, love, kiss or tourture" He says

"Dare" Cato says bravely." I'm not a wimp.

"Ok Wimp, i dare you to upload that video of you wearing a hello kitty t-shirt.

"WHAT" We all scream

"YOU PROMISED YOU'D NEVER TELL!" Cato yells

"I lie" Finnick grins as Cato uploades the video to youtube.

"My turn "Cato says and spins it until it lands on Madge.

"Ok Madgie, truth, dar-" He starts

"I get it Cato" She interups." Double Dare. Wth Katniss"

I groan and death glare at Madge. She's always said Cato's had a crush on me and now, she gets me to do a dare. Great.

"Oh, Katniss" He coughs a little but i see seductivnous in his eyes." I dare you and Madge to dress in a bikini and sit in someone's lap for the rest of the game"

"WHAT!" I yell. "Its winter!"

"Too bad" he says and mouths' pick me'

Im no woss, so i puch madge on the shoulder and run up stares and change into the bikini i leave at finnicks whenever i come to swim. Its a red one with flames and Madge is in a yellow one.

I run down stares and Gale licks his lips while cato pats his lap.

"WOW! God, someking hot Kat. Im here you know..." Cato says

I search who i can sit on. Cato and Gale are definetly out. Annie will kill me if i sit on Finnick. Marvel looks a little too happy if i sit on him. That leaves peeta.

I go and sit on him when i hear al the boys except finnick groan.

"Sorry" I say to Peeta. He grins and blushes.

"Nothing to be sorry about" He says.

Madge spins the bottle and it lands on... Gale

"Ok Gale, im not going to say it, but pick one" She says.

"Kiss" He says and looks at me. My grips tightenes on Peeta. Kiss in out game means meakeout for a minute. Please not me. Peeta stares at me with intensity and grips me back. Madge will do this on purpose.

"Katniss" She says

"NO WAY!" I scream."Anyone but him!"

"anyone" Marvel and cato say

"You should be more like Peeta guys" I say." Look at him, im sitting on his lap and he hasn't made any comments"

Cato and Marvel nudge each other ad Peeta blushes.

"Rules are rules" Gale says

We go to a closet and i race myself/ He smiles and locks the door.

"Gale! What are" I sart.

He kisses me , his hand on my face and we smash into the door. I push back but he continues when his hand reaches my upper thigh.

"Gale, no" I say

He tries to untie my bikini but the minute is up and i race out the door and onto Peeta.

"Anyone does that, and i will get johanna to murder you personally" I say

Gale looks upset that we didn't go far but i couldn't care less.

I'm no prize.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok Kat, your turn" Finnick says and pushes the bottle towards me.

I smirk and spin it. I'm secretly hoping for Madge or Gale, especially Madge. It's not that i don't like Madge, but we've never been that close. She's always raving how Cato or Gale or Marvel or Peeta likes me. I just stay clear of her. The bottle comes down to a stop on...Finnick.

"Ok pretty boy Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Love, Kiss or Tourtue" I say

"Lets go with truth, there have been way to many dares. I need a break" He says yawning.

I smirk. Trust Finnick." Rate all the girls in this room including Annie and say who you would date if Annie was't here" I laugh.

Annie turns pink and stares at Finnick . He slaps his head, now that he has to choose between his girlfriend and someone else.

"Fine...Delly 5, no offence, i have high standards" He says

"How is that no offence!" She yells

"Clove 7 and a half, Madge 6 and a half, Jo, um...5, Katniss 9 and Annie 10...so you Kat" He says.

I turn red and pretend to slap him. "Excuse me!" I say

"hey, you wanted truth you got truth" he laughs and Annie kicks him.

"You're lucky your pretty, fin" She says

Peeta's eyes go intense and his bones harden. He looks really cute like this. His eyes are such a beautiful colour...

Wow, when did i start liking boys? Of course, it means nothing. I hope, but he does look cute...

"Hey clove, want to say something. Pretty boy just gave you a 6. How do you feel" Cato says in a reporters voice.

"Shut up Cato, you know i dont talk much. And i feel honoured, now where are my knives" She snaps back.

"Touche" Gale says and gives me a glance.

"People lets just get on with it" Peeta says. I keep forgeting that im sitting on his lap.

Finnick spins it and it lands on peeta.

"Ok lover boy, pick one " He says

"Wait, why do you call him lover boy" I say.

Peeta blushes and gives finnick a death glare.

"Classified information" Says finnick.

"Lets get this over with" Peeta says."Dare"

"Good choice...I dare YOU to go to the girl you've loved since you we're five and confess your love" he says

"WHAT!" Peeta screams." FINNICK YOU PROMISED"

"I lie" Finnick says again

"Pass" Peeta says

"Sorry, no passes" Finnick replies and snuggles next to annie.

Peeta slowly gets up and turns toward me. My heart stops and his eyes drop down.

"Katniss-i-i like you. A lot. I-i've had a crush on you since i was five" he says

That's when i realise something. The feeling i have whenever i see him. When i sat on his lap. His eyes when i kissed Gale. Why did i never notcie?

"Peeta" I say and stand." For a long time i just thought of you as a friend. But i kinda like you back.

His smile is so big that its effecting me. I kiss him full on the lips and everyone except Cato and Gale clap. Finnick pretends to wipe a tear.

"See Peeta, listen to me for once" He smirks.

"So you're togthe now" Delly asks.

Peeta and i smile at each other. " I guess so" I say.

Peeta and i go in for another kiss when he's thrown on the floor, Gale on top of him.

"Man, i thought we we're friends! You can't just take my girlfriend!" He yells

Finnick tries to calm him but cato pushes him back. "Yeah, i've liked Katniss the same amount of time as you have. I deserve her" he yells

I start to protest but Cato stops me with a kiss." You have no idea how long i've wanted to do that" He says

"My turn" Says Gale and kisses me. I struggle to get out even with finnick hitting him

" DUDE! what's your problem!"Finnick yells.

Before Gale can answer Peeta has thrown a punch at Gale and hits Cato. I pull both of their hair and face them

"I hate you both! Never come near me again or ill have him take you out personally" I grumble.

"Still got fire" Cato laughs

"Leave says Finnick as they both stand up. They trudge out the door and Peeta embraces me.

"Stay with me" I whispher

"Always" He wisphers back

**sorry this chapter is so short, i have heaps to do, promise longer chapter next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys sorry this chapter has taken so long, i too, have a life outside of Fanfiction. I just wanted to THANK you all for your support and kindness. Thankyou for EVERYTHING. I am so happy that im not alone. And thanyou for the people that joined SUFFA. You made a big difference.**

I groan as they walk out the door frowning, and i feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey, we still have a game to play" Finnick says.

I roll my eyes." Screw this, i'm going home." I say

"Oh no you're not. Just becuase you had three guys fight over you" He laughs.

"You know its not like that" I shoot." peeta, some help?"

He laughs and shakes his head. " We've only been here for a hour" he says smiling." And its not like their going to come back"

I huff and pout in disagrement. Johanna smirks and stretches her legs on the floor."oh, but i would wouldn't want your pretty little face ruined, would you? I even sharpened up my axes last night" She laughs.

"Please Katniss" Madge pleades.

I snort." Funny, since you're the one who started this whole thing" I snap.

"Hey, hey, hey, i did NOT start this" She protests

"Madge, you did pick Katniss on purpose" Annie says calmly

"It's not my fault that gale did it to her" She says

"Oh yes it is" Finnicks says

"Why would i!I like Gale so why would i want him to kiss her" She yells.

Its quiet and i cough. Madge likes Gale. Well, you learn something new everyday.

"Lets just play this stupid game" Madge says quietly.

We all take our seats in the circle, me still on peeta's lap. Finnick coughs.

"Katniss, you know you don't have to stil do that right."

"Nah, i'm good" i smile.

Annie spins the bottle and it lands on...Finnick.

"Good, now i can take my revenge. Pick one Finny" She squeals

"How bout Dare" he says and winks at her.

"Ok, how bout you upload a picture of you shirtless onto Panembook and label it' For my annie'. If you can get over 100 likes in the next 30 minutes i will do whatever you want. If you don't you have to do whatever you want"She giggles, mimicking his voice.

"WHAT YOU KNOW I'M NOT ALLOWED TOO!" He yells. We all go silent.

"Sheesh Finn, since whenever have your parents not allowed you too do anything" Clove says

"Well apperantly, since i'm too 'good looking' and 'rare' i can't get an account in case of stalkers" he mummbles and Madge and Clove spit out laughing.

"You can't back out of a dare" Says Peeta

Finnick gives Annie a death glare but suddenly gives a hint of a smile. " True, but i don't have an account." he says

"Use mine" Annie says and we all laugh as finnick uploades it into panembook.

"Ok Finn, you're turn" Delly says

He tries to answer back but there is a constant sound of a beep from annie's computer signalling a message from Panembook.

"Annie, be prpared to loose" he grins and annie chucks a pillow at him as he spins the bottle. It lands on...Clove.

"Ok clove, only dare's from now on" He laughs.

"Fine. I was going to pick it anyway" she smirks

"I dare you to make Marvel act like a girl for the next three rounds and flirt with him" he shoots.

"Fine. but close your windows when you sleep tonight" She says through gritted teeth and turns to marvel.

"Marvel, act like a girl" She says.

"What! I'm way to manly" He pouts

"Ok, or i will tell everone about the-" She starts.

"OK! I WLL DO IT JUST DON'T SAY A WORD!" Marvels screams

"Start" She laughs

"But Clovely my makeup with smudge if you make me cry. " he says

"Marvel, you're so maly i will never make you cry" clove says at her best attempt

"No, i'm pretty" He says and Clove laughs while she spins the bottle. It lands on Peeta.

"Ok lover boy, sonce its only dares i dare YOU to to do the underwear challenge" She laughs

"Whats that" I ask

"Oh, simple. Peeta gets one of the girls underwears, of his choice, while the person wears his, and he freezes it and than wears it for the next hour." Finnick grins and annie laughs, rolling onto the floor.

Peeta stares at me and he gives a hint of a smile.

"Oh no, Peeta Bailey Mellark, there is no way you are going to..." I say

And thats how i ended up in Finnicks house wearing oversied boxers and Peeta was freezeing mine. Out of all days i wore that one sexy lace underwear and Peeta has stared to long than i have liked.

"ahem" I say and he blushes

"Right" he says and places them in the freezer. I have to ignore the fact that he is wearing nothing under those trousers.

We set the timer for 10 minutes and while we wait Annie and i check Finnick's photo status on Panembook. I burst out laughing and have to clutch onto Annie for support.

"What!" Finnick demands

"Nothing, but the comments here are...distracting" I say slowly, grinning.

He looks over the computer and goes wide eyed and sits back blushing. Annie is annyoed and huffs in loss. Finnick has received over 1000 likes and 2000 comments, from people we dont know.

"Well, i guess your parents were right finnick" Clove laughs

"Yeah, some of those comments were...yeah, what katniss said. Distracting" Delly says calmly.

"What are they" Peeta asks. I snatch the computer from delly and clear my throat.

"Well, there is a first comment from Glimmer which isn't really that bad." I say." She justs says your the one and really hot"

"Good" Finnick says

"And then it gets worse" I say." From HannleyGirl101 says that 'I want to -"

"yeah yeah yeah we get it" Madge says. She never really liked to swear or spea rude

"And take a look at the rest" I say and push finnick when he crawls over." Later, you can admir yourself when we're gone. My underwears ready"

Peeta reaches into the freezer and pulls it out, completley stiff and icey. He groans his way to the bedroom where he changes and comes out blue.

"Awww poor Peeta is cold" I giggle

"Oh haha, if i catch a cold, its your fault" He says

"ALLL RIGHT NEXT DARE" Annie yells and Peeta spins the bottle. It lands on...Madge

"Goody, get her Peeta" I clap

Peeta doesn't need to think twice. He smiles and leans back.

"I dare you to take a double GOS" he says and kisses me

"What?" Madge asks

"It stands for double Gross Out have to take two shots of a mixture of Ketchup, cinnamin, salt, spagetti sauce, Mango puree and mashed prunes all blended and sprinkled with paprika" Delly explains and points to the kitchen.

We all follow Madge to the Kitchen where we watch her pour all the ingredients in. I've had it before and its disgusting. Madge stares at the drink and takes a quick gulp before turning green

"I'm going to be sick" She says and runs to the bathroom.

We all laugh but delly goes to see if she's all right. I hear the door bell and i wave everyone off.

"I'l get it" I say

I climb down the stares still giggling and open the door.

"Gale?"

**Hi guys, i just want to sum up again to thank you so much for your support, ther were some really nice reveiws. I give you all virtual cookies (::) (::)!**


	4. Chapter 4

**How can I apologise for the life-time wait? COOKIES! (::) (::) (::). I am so sorry for the wait but there was school and stuff but here it is. There is some spice in this chapter and who knew that truth or dare could go this crazy. Anyway, I'm looking for people who would maybe want to write the next chapter because I am sooooo busy and I just got accepted into advanced dance and Gifted And Talented at school so I am extra busy. This would be a huge help for me. Just review to me if you want to do the chapter.**

**PLEASE READ!**

**And also, my 50th reviewer for this story WILL be able to choose what happens in the next chapter, create a character of their won choice; it can be a hunger games person or you can make up your own, AND on top of that you can have one of your stories to be placed into my community 'The REBEL Awards' .So, get reviewing!**

"Gale? Who's Gale?" Says the person.

As I peer into the darkness, a manly built figure steps out of the shadows and into the light. I observe his dark brown hair, which I had mistaken for Gale's. If I look carefully, he has what seems light natural blonde look pretty similar, except this person's eyes are a soft shade of green and his skin is much more pale. He smiles at me, and it gives me a sort of friendship bound already. I realise then he's waiting for me to answer. I feel like an idiot.

"Oh, shit, sorry. I thought you were someone else" I apologize.

"Is that supposed to be a good thing?" He asks.

"Just be glad I didn't full on scream and attack you" I say calmly.

"That bad huh" He says.

"You have no idea what you missed an hour ago" I sigh.

"Oh" He replies.

I look around him and stare into the streets. It's late. Like eleven. But I'm sleeping over so its cool.

"So, you here for a reason, or do I need to attack you still" I joke.

"Actually, I just moved in next door and I came to introduce myself because my mum said some teenagers lived here" He says, smiling." This your house?"

"Uh, no. It's my friend Finnick's. We're all sleeping over and playing a game of truth or dare." I groan.

He laughs and crosses his arms.

"I guess you aren't the biggest fan of it." He says.

"It's all right, I guess. You want to come in? Please." I beg.

"I guess I can stay for an hour or two" He says following me into the house and upstairs.

We pass a number of corridors and I get a little lost but Finnick's wall map helps me find the living room. Finnick has one of the biggest home's in this continent and so he has a map. Wonderful. My apartment is the space of his main bathroom. One of them.

When we enter the room I get many raised eyebrows, and I hold up my hands in self defense.

"Hold on, before you accuse me of anything, this...guy, just moved next door and wanted to meet you" I start.

"Guy, wow Katniss, you invite him in and don't even know his name." Jo smirks.

"Jo, shut up. What's your name and age?" Clove asks.

"I'm Marshall. Marshall Tense. But everyone calls me Marty, I'm 17"He says to Clove and they just stand there for a few second looking at each other.

"I'm going to call you Marty Gras" Jo says, leaning on the beanbag.

"Jo has all these nicknames for people" I say to Marshall."Peeta's 'lover boy', I'm 'brainless', Finnick is 'Beast', Madge is 'luscious' cause she loves strawberries and she still has more to make up".

I sit down next to Peeta and Marshall is still standing, awkwardly wondering what to do.

"Join the game, I hope you like dares" Peeta says.

"Love them" Marshall grins and sits down next to Clove.

Before we start, I introduce Marshall to the group. He has a sisterly love for Annie; especially when Finnick threatened to track him down if he tried anything. He is kind of awkward around Jo and it doesn't seem he likes Madge but he chats away with Delly. He takes a quick liking to Peeta and Finnick, and he sort of freezes when he looks at Clove. Ah, young love.

"Ok, Marty. Eww, sorry but I have to call you Marshall. Anyway, you are going first because we took, like, way more turns than you." Finnick says.

"Ok, I'm fine with it" Marshall nods.

Since Madge took the last dare, which she still looks green from, she gets to pick for Marshall. But since we just met him, we let him have a truth first. He insists to have a dare, but Jo forces it, for some reason.

"Ok, truth, hmmmmmm" Madge say."Alrighty, no one say its boring but I think we all want to know a bit more about you. So tell us your life story"

I hear a few groans but we suck it up and listen to Marshall tell a horrifying, tragic story of his life. It could be could enough to be in a movie. We thought it was.

"I had a normal life. I was a bit of trouble but I loved to explore. Once I went out to the woods around our house and met a wolf. It was huge, like twice the size of a normal one. But I was so daring that I patted it and instead of killing me, it gave a smug look and licked a cut of my arm. It fully healed and sealed shut" He began.

"A day later I started getting effects, serious ones. I started having a fever, one that meant I should of died. I grew an inch in that time, but I felt strong. The doctors realized that I had mutt DNA in my bloodstream and they were taking effect. They feared I would become one, so they told my parents to abandon me. And so they did" He continues.

"My adoptive mother found me on the street, wrapped in a blanket with no food or money. She tenderly picked me up and took me home. When I told her I was a part wolf she didn't care and we lived together for years. I never transformed, but I have remarkable speed and strength".

"When I was 16 I had a girlfriend called Bridie. I don't know why I was with her. She was born with a gift. It wasn't strong and it faded away when we were 6 months dating. She could control emotions. So she controlled me, for my power, to help her do robberies. We never got caught. But when she lost the gift I realized I felt nothing and I left her. And now I'm here" He finishes.

I hear quiet sobbing and see Annie in Finnick arms slightly crying. Most of us have a few tears but Finnick is a bit unimpressed.

"Isn't that like the movie twilight?" He asked

"Why does everyone keep asking that" Marshall sighed." No, this is true"

We all brush away a few tears when someone bursts out crying.

It's Clove.

"So, so sad" She whispers.

"Come here, my darling" Marvels says. I jump. He is really quiet and I forgot he was here.

"Ew, stay away from me loser" She says.

Sad. Marvel likes Clove, she likes Marshall. Sad, truly. Then I realise.

"Marshall, can you imprint?" I ask, trying to make myself not sound stupid.

Many people groan and I see Jo laughing her head off.

"Um, no" Marshall says."Like I said before, I'm nothing like the Twilight movies".

"Really, cause it seems like you have" Madge grumbles.

Marshall blushes and so does Clove.

"Anyway, spin the bottle" Peeta says and I lean on his shoulder.

He spins it and it lands on...

Annie.

"Play it nice" Finnick warns."Or I might stab a trident through you the heart"

"What's it with you and tridents?"Clove asks.

"A pretty guy has to have a pretty weapon" He replies.

"Ok Annie, truth or dare?" Marshall asks.

"Dare" She says.

"Ok, I dare you to stuff two pizzas down your bra for the rest of the game" He dares.

Without a word she gets up to the table and takes two large pepperoni slices and stuffs them down her shirt. She sits back on Finnicks lap and wiggles.

"Ew, gross. Its like slime" She complains.

"Tough luck princess" Jo remarks.

Annie spins the bottle and it lands on...

Me.

Shit, I know Annie is awesome at good dares, well, not always good but they are pretty MA rated.

"Ok, I'm not even going to ask, Kat. We all know you will pick dare. But I warn you, its not any fun" She says. " For your dare, you must wear whatever Jo picks out for you, take a picture of yourself looking sexy and you will ride to Gale's house and leave the picture under his door saying, 'This is what Peeta gets".

We are all silent. Little Annie is not as nice as we think. And I just hope I'm not caught by Gale.

"Wow Annie" Peeta says." Since when were you not Miss nice".

"Please, Peet" Finnick groans."She has a criminal record, I had to bust her out like, six times".

"Nice" Jo nods and forces me up." Come on brainless, lets doll you up".

We run up to Annie's room and Jo picks through her closet. She pulls out a slut, lace red nightgown with very revealing fabric. She accompanies it with bunny ears and wings. I groan and slip it on, adding the wings and ears. I leave my hair out and Jo pulls out a camera.

"Pose, princess" She says.

I put my hands on my hips and lean to one side, putting my lips in a sexy way. Jo takes the picture and prints it off from Annie's printer. She writes the caption and I change back, ready to drive to Gale's.

Before I leave, Peeta takes my hand.

"Are you sure I shouldn't come with you?" He asks." Gale is...unpredictable"

"Don't worry, he won't catch me" I reply and kiss him.

I take Peeta's car, a black Volvo, and speed off to Gale's in less than 10 minutes. There are no lights on, so I quickly tiptoe to the door and slip the picture under.

"Damn you Annie" I mutter.

I turn around, and a pair of hands grasp at my shoulders.

**Peeta's POV**

"Where is she" I ask the group."It's been like half a hour".

"Traffic" Jo says.

"Not at eleven at night" I shoot back.

"Did Gale catch her?" Madge asks.

"Who knows, he's a freak. Thanks Annie" Clove blames.

"Hey, we are playing truth or dare, its not her fault" Finnick yells.

"It is" Annie says quietly.

"Annie, really, it could happen to anyone" I calm her.

"Maybe she went to Coles" Marshall says." For food or stuff".

"No, that's not her" I say worried.

"If Gale catches her, she's doomed"Madge says.

"No shit, Sherlock" Jo replies.

"I'm going to find her" I say." Finnick, can I borrow your car?".

"I'm coming too" Finnick says, grabbing his keys.

"Same" Marshall replies.

"I'll come as well" Annie volunteers.

"No Annie, you stay with the girls. This is Gale and maybe Cato we're talking about." Finnick warns.

We run outside and jump into Finnick's Range Rover. He goes over the limit with crazy driving and we arrive at Gale's house in a jiffy. Running, we scream through Gale's door. There are lights open but no one comes. I slump against the door, Finnick and Marshall are searching in the backyard. I hear footsteps and look up to see a dark figure. I notice the braid and run up to her.

"Katniss!" I yell with joy. But something is wrong, she has bruises and cuts. That's when I see two hands behind her.

"And then they were three" Says the person.

Then darkness takes over my world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, I am so sorry that this chapter is late but I have good news! My assignments are done and I deleted two of my stories, which means I'll have more time to write for this story. I am trying now to take more time with my work and spelling, so don't be afraid to point out any mistakes. And also, if there is anyone willing to be my beta reader, let me know! One more thing, next week, after my next chapter, I will have a two week break, so I can get back into school mode. Not just that, but it will give me time to work on more chapter for this story, so when I am back, you don't have to wait long for every chapter. Thank you for sticking with me!**

**Safeandsound12**

Chapter 5-

It's dark. So very dark. No moonlight, nothing. Nothing to guide me as I fumble around with no control of my actions. The only voice I hear is the laugh of a Mockingjay, far up in the trees. If there are any, I can't see anything at all. I have no idea of where I am. I try to think clearly but the throbbing in my head forbids that, and I groan. All I can image is the sly grin of Gales face.

Katniss. My dying wish, the only reason I wanted to be alive. The only voice I wanted to hear, with the sweet laugh that sent warmth up my body. The beautiful arrangement of her braid in the moonlight. Her determination. Everything, now in the mercy of that Hawthorne. The things he would probably be doing to her, relentless. A silent tear streams down my face and I make no effort to wipe it off. Her end was coming, and do couldn't do anything about it.

Gale, at first was like a brother to me. Ever since we were little, I would invite him to bake with me and we would joke around with my brothers. The endless days of playing together and laughing like we had no care in the world. We made ourselves blood brothers, and I was so proud to have him as my brother. I thought we would remain like that forever. But when kindergarten came along, Katniss stood to sing. The whole class was mesmerised, and I had love at first sight. And so did Gale. He took one look at me and knew that I felt the same way. Nothing changed, for a few years we still were best friends. We were too little to understand dating. But when 6th grade along, something changed in Gale, like overnight. He was a girl's man, flirty and ignorant. He was one of the victors. He caught along with Katniss, but thank god she refused him. I didn't know him anymore. I never will.

My body shook and the pounding in my head increased with rapid speed. My fingers skate around my hair, only to be covered in a wet substance. I take a sniff and sigh. Blood. As well as Katniss', my end was slowly creeping up towards me. My body was barely holding up, let alone going to function for much longer. I was on death's door, and I knew it. I carefully lay down and let my heart beat fail me. What did I have to live for, anyway? The torment from my brothers, the abuse from my mother, the girls that played me and the world that seemed to hate me. She was my gravity, and now that she is gone, I have nothing else to keep me on Earth. I close my eyes and an alarm goes off in my head. I slip another tear and silently speak.

"Katniss, you were the only thing that my made I feel like I had a purpose. I stood by for 11 years, yearning for you to take notice of me. But I never dated anyone else, because my love for you was so strong. I loved your smile, your beauty, and especially the way you cared for others. No one could ever compare to you. When you said you loved me, I felt like the happiest man on Earth. I couldn't care less if we were living in a dump, but being with you is the only thing I could wish for. Please remember that I would never hurt you, that I would always protect you. But I'm so sorry, that I couldn't today. Maybe we will see each other up there," I whisper. The screaming in my head is deafening and I put my three fingers together, kiss them, and raise them above me. The symbol of goodbye to someone you love.

"I'm sorry," I croak.

And then my heartbeat stops.

A bright light startles me, as I groan at the sight. I repeatedly rub my eyes and prop myself on my elbows. I squint into the light, trying to identify the figures in front of me. But I am unsuccessful, and I groan again, the light burning my eyes. The throbbing in my head is still here, but is less powerful. Am I in heaven? But I'm sure the pain would be gone and everything would be much clearer. Could I have survived? No, it's impossible, I remember the ending of my heartbeat. I hear a low mummer of voice from the figures in front of me but I can't identify who they are.

"He's breathing," Someone says and I hear sighs of relief.

"Thank god, I thought he was near death" Says another. I'm suddenly confused. I was so sure I was dead but someone has found me. I'm alive.

"He is too protective of her, he would jump in front of a bullet if it meant to keep her alive. Finnick should teach him not to be," Says a grumpy voice.

Finnick. The name rings a bell. Brother? No. Cousin. No. Friend? Ah, yes! In my head, an image of Finnick striking in his underwear appears.

"Finnick is heaps protective," Protests another.

"Yeah, when he's not striking in his underwear," Someone laughs.

"I can't help it if I am irresistible. A gift like me needs to be shown," I think Finnick says.

"Guys! Stop it, he was worried. Now let's just concentrate on keeping him alive," Someone yells.

"Thank you Clove! "Says another.

Clove? First Finnick, then her? Does that mean, this is in fact, Finnick's house, with the group, and I am alive? I try to speak but all I manage is a groan.

"Eughhh, "I mumble.

A person leans down beside me and holds my hand with stroking my hair. The fingers feel soft and the stroking soothes me.

"Peeta! It's Katniss, I was worried sick! Oh my god, I'm never leaving you again," Says my favourite voice.

My eyes strike open at the name and I see Katniss beside me, her face full with concern. She squeezes my hand and I am stunned at the sight. My Katniss, is here, unharmed, stroking my hair. I just want to kiss her right now but my physical state unables me to do so. Those cuts….where did they go, how is she sitting here?

"Katniss! You're….alive. But, but Gale….and-and he took you, hit me-me and you-u were dying, like me-e-e. You had cuts-," I say quickly before I am interrupted by Finnick.

"Guess he hit his head harder than we thought," He states. Katniss shoots him a deadly glare and hugs me softly.

"Peeta, none of those things happened. You were unconscious," She says calmly.

"Pretty funny actually. I never thought I would enjoy someone getting hurt so much," Says the one and only Jo.

"Shut up," Says Annie.

"What-what did happen then?" I ask.

"Well, when Katniss left for the dare, you got in protective Peeta mode. You started panicking like an insane person about her and then tripped over a bag. Your head hit the corner of this sharp table and were knocked out," Delly clears.

"But…..it was all so real. After you Katniss didn't come back, Finnick, Marshall and I went to look for you. But then Gale had you, with scars and everything, and hit me," I stumble.

"I admit, I did feel a pair of hands grasp at my shoulders at his house but it was just Finnick, telling me you were hurt, "Katniss says.

"Katniss' mother came over and stitched your head up. She said you would be fine, "Marshall says.

"Wow…."I say, lost for words. "I acutely don't feel too bad. I think I can stand."

I manage to stand up slowly without much pain and I smile. Katniss is alive, I am alive, and everything is fine. My gravity is back.

"Good, know lets continue to play the game,"Jo says.

"No! Not with Peeta like this!" Katniss says quickly.

"I'm fine Katniss, its ok,"I reassure.

"Fine, but you are not doing any dares," She sates boldly. I start to protest but she glares at me." And that's final."

We all sit back down in a circle and the bottle is set down In front of us. Katniss is no longer sitting on me, which is a disappointment. She give the bottle a quick spin and it lands on….

**Katniss' POV**

Annie.

"Good, Payback for what you did to my boyfriend. Truth or Dare," I say.

"Dare?" Annie says unsurely. God, she's brave. Katniss is going to have no mercy.

"Good choice. Well, for me it is. Ok, miss innocent. YOU are going to cartwheel naked around the street, shouting "I am women and not afraid to show it". You are going to do it for five minutes, whether or not someone sees you," I say evilly.

"I hate you," Annie mummers as she starts to take off her clothing. I shield Peeta's eyes and the same with Marshalls. Finnick seems to be having fun, so I don't want to spoil it. She runs outside and we all sprint to the window. We see Anne taking a breath and then starts turning cartwheels around the street. We hear her yelling the chant and I just roll around the floor laughing. She is near the end of the street when a guy from number 32 opens his door and just stares at Annie. She blushes like a tomato. But that's all she can do. It doesn't help that Mags from next door starts to take her dog for a walk. Mags pretends not to notice Annie and crosses the road to avoid her. We all just laugh on the floor until we realise our principal is walking up the street. We all turn pale and run out the door.

"Time's up, get inside! "We scream and Annie rushes in.

She changes back into her clothes and we all sit in the circle.

"Well well well, Miss Cresta, wasn't that refreshing," Finnick grins.

"Shut up Fish boy," Annie threatens.

"Awww, don't be like that!" He says with those green eyes.

"Ok," Annie says smiling.

She spins the bottle and it lands on…

Finnick.

"OH YAY!" Annie shouts. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, I'm no chicken, "He says.

"Ok, I dare you to dress up in a fairy costume, cover yourself with glitter and run over to Glimmer's house, where there is a party, and yell "I am Edward Cullen, fear my mighty Sparkles!" She laughs.

Finnick goes pale and leaves to change upstairs. He comes back down in a very shirt pink tutu, pink ballet shoes, a white crop top, a wand and is covered in silver sparkles. He frowns and we all laugh.

"Shut up, we all know I still look amazing!" He says.

"Too true, Finnick," Clove agrees.

We all exit the door and go into two cars, leaving to go to Glimmers house. When we arrive, the house is covered in streamers and the inside is crowded and blasting music. We nod at Finnick.

"Make it shine sparkles!" I say and Peeta laughs.

He runs inside and we follow him. We don't actually go inside, but we watch from the door and hear a bunch of gasps.

"I AM EDWARD CULLEN, FEAR MY MIGHTY SPARKLES!" He screams and I bury my face on Peeta's shirt, laughing uncontrollably.

He repeats this a few time when he come back outside, his face covered in lipstick. He sighs.

"Can we leave?" He asks.

"No, I'm quite enjoying the show," Jo smirks.

But we all leave anyway and remind Finnick how stupid he was. He doesn't reply but just groans every few minutes. When we arrive, everyone jumps out of the cars and makes their way inside. I see Marshall and Clove's hands almost touching, while they laughs and talk to each other. Obviously they both have a crush. I just wonder WHEN it will happen.

We all sit back down in a circle and Finnick leaves to change, but Jo stops him.

"Where are you going?" She asks.

"To change," He states.

"Hold on, we never said you could, so get your glittery ass back here and behave like the good vampire you are," I say and Finnick groan, sitting back down.

"I admit, you are rather dashing with sparkles," Delly giggles.

"We better tell the twilight cast that they got themselves a new Edward. He is so much better than Robert," Annie laughs.

"I heard Robert Patterson hates Twilight," I inform.

"Spoken like a true hufflepuff,"Jo says.

"He loves Harry Potter way more, "I tell. "Once, there were all these girls screaming "EDWARD!" And one kid yelled out "CEDERIC!" That kid was the only one who got an autograph all day."

"Why? Twilight is so much better than stupid Harry Potter!" Madge says.

"NO ONE DISSES HARRY POTTER YOU MUGGLE!" Peeta, Annie, Jo, Finnick, Clove and I scream.

"Sheesh, just saying," She mumbles.

"Ok, Finnick, spin the bottle," Clove says.

Finnick turns the bottle and it lands on….

Madge.

"Hmmm, so Miss 'I hate Harry Potter' truth or dare?" He says evilly.

"Dare," She says.

"Next time, choose carefully. I dare you to prank call Rue and tell her how Harry Potter is the worst creation of all time," he says. We all gasp.

"That's easy," Madge says.

"Oh my god, I've forgotten how you are new. Rue is only the biggest Harry Potter fan there is. She knows the cast members, she even played in the movie once. And trust me, say one thing bad about it, you'll regret you even knew her," He says.

It's true. Once, when Clove didn't like Harry potter, she explained to rue how she hated the chamber of secrets. Rue threw the biggest tantrum every. Later, Clove found her phone smashed to pieces and her school books were soaked wet. But when she went home, her bed was full of honey and when she went to take a show, ants poured out from the shower head.

Madge makes her way to the phone and looks down for Rue in the contacts. She dials and we all hold our breath.

"Hello, is this Rue?" She says.

"Yes," Rue says.

"Oh, this is Miss Undersee from the Harry Potter Hating committee, how is your evening?" Madge asks.

"Fine, I'm g- WAIT, DID YOU JUST SAY HARRY POTTER HATING COMITEE!" Rue yells.

"Yes, Miss, I did, is there a problem?" Madge says innocently.

"YES THERE IS A FRICKEN PROBLEM! HARRY POTTER IS ONLY THE GREATEST DAMN BOOK THAT'S EVER BEEN WRITTEN ON THIS WHOLE PLANET!"Rue explodes.

"Please, Rue, Harry Potter should have never been created. It is so boring about wizards, and I think twilight is much better," Madge explains.

"TWILIGHT! THIS IS ABOUT TWILIGHT!HARRY POTTER IS A BILLION TIME BETTER THAN TWILIGHT, THOSE FRICKEN SPARKILY FAIRY VAMPIRES AND IT IS THE STUPIDST LOVE STORY EVER! HARRY POTTER HAS A BETTER LOVE STORY IN ONE CHAPTER THAN IN TWILIGHT'S SERIES! YOU HAVE NO TASTE IN BOOKS!" Rue yells.

"Wizards are for freaks. I was just going to ask you to join the committee-"Madge starts.

"I WIL NEVER FIRCKEN JOIN YOUR WORTHLESS, STUPID COMITEE. IN FACT, I AM GOING TO DESTROY IT, I AM GOING TO MAKE IT FALL LIKE THE DAMN TWIN TOWERS!" Rue threatens.

"Ohhhh, I'm sooooo scared," Madge says.

"YOU SHOULD BE! I HAD THREE VICTIMS, AND TWO OF THEM ENDED UP IN HOSPITAL. BEWARE UNDERSEE, BEWARE!" Rue screams.

"Ok, Rue, Harry Potter is stupid, and weird, like you, so admit I'm right," Madge says.

"YOU ARE MOST CERTAINLY NOT RIGHT AND IT IS NOT SUTPID, IT IS AMAZING AND YOU ARE A LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT. I WILL NEVER SAY TWILIGHT IS BETTER AND I WILL FIND YOU, UNDERSEE!" Rue yells one last time.

The line is cut and we are all speechless. Madge looks at us and frowns.

"What?" She asks.

"You gave her your last name…" Annie whispers.

"And?" She says.

"If you ever criticise harry potter, never give ANY detail about yourself. She has your last name. Oh my god," I whisper

We are all silent until Madge croaks out.

"I'm dead, aren't I?"

We all nod and stare at the ground.

Let the battle begin.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Readers,

I regret to say that this story will no longer have any chapters or be continued. I am very sorry that this had to happen and i wish that there was another way. But as you know, i haven't updated in such a long time. The reason is school. Entering year 8 is a massive task. We've been given loads of homework and assignments and tests. Next year, we are doing our HSC studies, so this year we have to choose. I am terribly sorry but i actually don't even have much time to write this. Another reason is because i just simply don't enjoy writing this anymore. It's not the same and i wish i could start again and re do it, but i can't. It's not enjoyable to write anymore.

But i want to say thankyou for all of you who have stuck with me till the end and not given up hope. I have met amazing people on this site and encourage you all to keep writing even though i can't. I might be on in the holidays, to post a new story, but that is all. Thankyou so much for believing in me!

Safeandsound12

PS. This has nothing to do with bullying


	7. New author

Hey everyone,

just letting you know that this story will be continued but by another person. thggirl was continue this story and i hope you check it out sooon. I will also be deleting my account for school reasons.

Thanks,

safeandsound12


End file.
